Education
by MorganLeFay33
Summary: The much loved middle school math teacher, Mrs. Crawley, introduces herself to the stern new Principal O'Brien. Modern AU - Sarah gets to be the boss this time around! Rated M - Really Smutty - You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

_Yet another modern AU. I can't help it. I just love writing these because the possibilities are endless. This time, Sarah gets to be the boss! _

_xoxo,_

_Morgana_

**Education: Chapter 1**

Cora walked down the hallway in quick strides, wanting to catch her before the day ended. Otherwise, she would have to wait until Monday to meet her.

The other teachers had made fun of the new school principal long before she'd even arrived. They'd heard she was British and had spent the past few months imitating a stuffy, proper English headmistress in a high, nasal voice. Great was their surprise when Principal O'Brien had walked into the first faculty meeting. She'd made the entire room fall quiet in seconds with just one stern look. They'd all sat down in confusion, at first unable to understand her accent. For a woman of her height, Cora thought, Principal O'Brien seemed impossibly tall. Her opening speech had left everyone feeling stiff and slightly unsettled. This was clearly a woman who would not put up with mischief of any kind and was entertained by few jokes. She wasn't imposing or outwardly malicious – just severe.

Cora had left the meeting early. Other teachers who'd met her had reported back to Cora that the new principal was far more impersonal and impassive than the previous one. She seemed to make people uncomfortable in some inexplicable way, and Cora was fascinated. There was always a story behind every person, and Cora was determined to learn Sarah O'Brien's. She'd heard the rumors about a messy divorce, but Cora wanted to know for herself. There must be _some _sort of real human being beneath those harsh suit jackets and that ice-like stare.

Cora took a deep breath as she rounded the hall, gripping her purse tightly and pressing her notebooks against herself like a kind of armor.

* * *

Sarah sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. This had been one hell of a week, and she was glad it was finally over. She looked forward to spending a leisurely Friday night by herself. She'd take a long bath, perhaps, and then cook herself a nice dinner.

She knew what she wouldn't do. She wouldn't respond to Andrew's emails until the next day, and she would delete all of Vera's phone messages one by one. She felt she owed it to Andrew to at least stay in contact – his heartbreakingly sweet and lonely emails always made Sarah feel a tinge of guilt. Vera was something different. There was a reason why Sarah had moved halfway across the world to start a new life, and it was not to go another round in Vera's selfish game. Sarah had promised herself that she would never again settle for a one-sided love, no matter which side she found herself on. She nearly laughed to herself at the absurdity of it all. The only person back home who she'd really given a damn about had got himself killed in Afghanistan last year. There was nothing left for her there.

She didn't much care for these people. She didn't much care for these kids. Middle school kids were her least favorite children – too old to be cute, but too young to stay out of trouble. She was good at her job, and that was it. She was efficient and experienced and commanding. That was all she needed to succeed here. Yet, she could not help but secretly wish she could be more like Cora Crawley.

Sarah hadn't met the woman in person, but she'd observed her math class on Wednesday with the school administrator. Sarah didn't know how she did it. Mrs. Crawley taught the least popular subject in school, but even the worst behaved students paid close attention to her lectures. She was kind and soft spoken, and she had a gift for making every student feel special. Sarah had never had that gift, she thought bitterly. Children were constantly afraid of her. It was as if she'd always been destined to be the principal. No one liked being sent to the principal's office. No one liked coming to see her. Sarah was an expert at interrogating young troublemakers, administering harsh punishment, and writing up thorough reports. She'd have given anything to receive even one of the paper flowers or drawings that hung on the wall behind Mrs. Crawley's desk.

It probably helped that she was beautiful too. Mrs. Crawley's reputation preceded her. Sarah knew she was the one teacher who didn't truly need to work and did it out of the "goodness of her heart," for Cora Crawley was a wealthy East coast aristocrat. She was the kind of woman who had a personal shopper and a summer home in the Hamptons, the kind of mother who could send her eldest daughter off to Princeton and her middle daughter off to Wellesley. Sarah had wanted to hate her. She'd wanted her to be vain and snobby so that she'd have somewhere to direct her own resentment. Sarah had fought tooth and nail to get where she was, and only she knew how dirty she'd had to play. Everything had been handed to Mrs. Crawley since her birth. Sarah couldn't hate her. From the moment she'd seen her bright-eyed, sweet smile, Sarah had gone soft.

Sarah flexed her toes in her tight heels, desperately waiting for the last bell to ring so that she could go home and take off these bloody shoes.

"Principal O'Brien?"

Sarah opened her eyes immediately and sat up, surprised to see Cora Crawley standing in her doorway. Sarah got up to lead her inside and shake her hand.

"I apologize. I was just resting my eyes. Please, come in."

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to introduce myself to you since I didn't have the chance on Monday night. I'm Cora – Cora Crawley. But you can just call me Cora." She grinned kindly and continued, "It's a shame that we didn't get to talk earlier. I had to leave the meeting early. You see, my youngest daughter Sybil had a competition for her school's debate team and…"

Sarah's thoughts drifted off. Of course Cora had a daughter with a posh name like Sybil. She really was lovely, Sarah thought –tall and willowy, shining chestnut hair, stunning blue eyes, elegant pearls and understated, classic clothing. Sarah could detect the faint scent of an undoubtedly expensive perfume. She blinked and tried to concentrate on their conversation.

"…Anyway, I just thought it would be nice to stop by and welcome you to Wilson Middle School. I know we're all looking forward to having you with us this year."

"Oh, right. Thank you," Sarah responded with a robotic nod and slightly forced smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The final bell rang and they said a brief goodbye. Sarah watched Cora scurry down the hall, silently reprimanding herself for the perilous feelings that stirred within her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sarah dabbed her mouth with her napkin, finishing off the last of the pasta she'd brought. She'd felt strange locking the door and closing the curtain, but this was far better than the alternative. She'd spent nearly every day last week eating alone in the teachers' lounge. She didn't know anyone, and no one had made an effort to join her. She knew it must have been because of that fucking idiot, Bill Greenwood. The stupid basketball coach had challenged her when she'd sent his son to detention for bullying. It wasn't her fault. He should learn to keep his own kids in line so she didn't have to waste her time doing it. She could see where Eric Greenwood got it - his father was just as much of a bully as he was. Sarah knew Bill had been spreading nasty rumors about her. Thanks to him, the entire faculty disliked her now. She wasn't worried about him, though. He had no idea who he was dealing with. He'd be on his knees begging her for mercy once she was through with him.

Even so, eating lunch alone in her office was barely a step up from eating lunch alone in the toilet stalls – an unhappy pastime of her own adolescence. Some things never change, she thought sullenly.

Suddenly, she heard a light knock on the door and the clacking of heels. She rose to answer it, but there was no one there. Someone had slid a little white envelope underneath the door. She grumbled as she leaned down to pick it up.

* * *

Cora didn't understand what she had done wrong. She'd been as gracious and welcoming as she possibly could, and yet Principal O'Brien didn't seem to want to budge. Cora was a little hurt by the way O'Brien's eyes glazed over every time they talked. It was as if she wasn't listening to a word Cora was saying. She asked herself, was she really so boring that the school principal couldn't carry on a lucid, five-minute conversation with her?

Maybe O'Brien just didn't like people. She'd eaten alone every day at lunch, never making an effort to introduce herself to the other teachers. Half of the faculty was afraid of her, although Cora couldn't blame her for wanting to stay away from _them_. Bill had made things difficult enough for her during these first two weeks. Cora knew he was just insecure – he'd never been comfortable with the idea of having a woman for a boss.

Cora also wondered at herself. Why did she care so much? What was it that made her want to befriend the new principal? It was certainly not ambition, for she had no need to ascend the ranks of secondary education. It also went beyond mere curiosity. She just didn't get it. Nonetheless, Cora wouldn't give up, and so she left O'Brien the simplest of notes:

_Dear Sarah,_

_Lunch Wednesday? My treat._

_xx, _

_Cora_

Cora should have been wary of addressing the principal by her first name, but she didn't care at this point. She had nothing to lose.

The next day, Cora was overjoyed to find an equally simple note in her box:

_Dear Cora,_

_Yes. I'll meet you in front of your classroom at 12:15. _

_Yours,_

_Sarah _

Cora folded the tiny piece of paper at least four times and slid it into her coat pocket, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks at the thought of the word, "yours."

* * *

She would be a friend. She could be a dear friend, even. That was all Sarah could hope for. This was an entirely married, entirely straight, entirely out-of-her-league woman. This was just lunch. This was not the kind of universe in which someone like Cora Crawley would ever fancy the likes of her. She had other things to worry about, like planning debutante balls and throwing high society luncheons. Nonetheless, Sarah had spent extra time in the ladies' room brushing her hair and re-applying her lipstick. She could feel herself perspiring as she walked toward Cora's classroom, trying to think of what the hell she would say. She was coming up with nothing.

She rapped quietly on the side of Cora's open door, hoping she wasn't disturbing her. She heard Cora's melodious voice say,

"Do come in!"

Sarah gulped and entered the classroom, momentarily stunned at the sight of Cora sitting on top of her desk and shuffling through her purse in frustration. Her coat was strewn across her chair, and the top buttons of her blouse had started to come undone, revealing a brief flash of red material. Sarah's eyes moved down the seam of Cora's skirt from the side of her hip down to her knees, then down across her long, nylon-covered legs and sleek boots. Sarah scolded herself for gazing upon this perfectly nice and innocent person in such a lustful way.

Cora finally looked up at Sarah cheerfully and held her car keys in the air in victory, her eyes shining brilliantly in the afternoon light.

"I've found them!" she giggled. "I _just _don't know _where_ my head has been today. I was worried I'd lost my keys for a minute there." Cora bit her lip coquettishly, and suddenly all Sarah could think about was how much she wanted to kiss her. Sarah grew dizzy, nearly losing her balance.

* * *

"Hello." Sarah's greeting was curt and quiet, and once again, she wasn't looking Cora in the eye. Cora tried to laugh it off, but she worried that the principal disapproved of her absentmindedness, or maybe of her unprofessionalism. Sarah had an almost pained expression on her face, as if she were getting a headache.

They decided to go to a café close to the school. It was practical, and Cora assured Sarah that the menu was good. Once they were in the thrumming silence of the car, Cora said,

"I'm so glad that we could meet up today! Sometimes us girls just need time to ourselves, don' t you think?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied. It didn't really seem as if she agreed. Maybe Cora had said something stupid. Now that she thought about it, Sarah O'Brien didn't really seem like the kind of woman who delighted in being one of the girls.

Cora closed her eyes for a moment, reminding herself that this should be a piece of cake. She was talented at charming large groups of important people –it was her forte. Befriending one woman should be easy.

As it turned out, it _was_ easy. However, Cora had to do something that she hadn't done in a very long time, at least not with another adult - Cora had to be herself. She'd become so used to drawing from her trinket box of social graces for every interaction she had. Being genuine was something new, and it thrilled her. The conversation flowed freely that afternoon, although they didn't delve too deeply into personal things. They talked mainly of the school and the town.

Cora was happy to discover that Sarah _did _in fact have a superb sense of humor – it just wasn't there on the surface. Sarah had a dry, deadpan kind of wit that wasn't readily apparent until the corner of her mouth curled up into a wry smile and she shook with silent laughter. Cora couldn't always discern whether Sarah was joking or serious, probably due in part to her own gullibility. Something about Sarah excited Cora. She liked hearing her voice. She liked seeing her normally somber blue-gray eyes light up in laughter. She liked watching her full lips form a warm smile. She liked the way little strands of her brown hair came un-tucked from her hairpins and swayed about in the gentle breeze.

While Cora drove home from work that day, it hit her. She was smitten with the new school principal. This was going to be a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cora adored Sarah's little house. It was cozy and warm and clean. It was so far from her own gigantic, modernist monstrosity. She dropped the groceries on the table and Sarah began to put them away. They'd been shopping after school to prepare for Sarah's dinner party tomorrow evening. Cora had convinced her that a simple dinner party might bring around some of the more prickly teachers at the school. After all, throwing parties was Cora's specialty. It was what she did when she didn't know what else to do, when she needed to distract herself from the disaster awaiting her at home.

They were real friends now, Cora thought, as she drew open the kitchen curtains to let in the last of the day's light. In just a few months, they had managed to spend a great deal of time together. Cora's happiness at this revelation was stained by the melancholy knowledge that it hadn't worked. She'd thought that becoming closer to Sarah might cause the novelty to wear off, and maybe she'd lose interest. Cora had been wrong, and she was nervous today.

"Sarah, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cora could feel the frailty in her own voice. She wished she were better at this.

Sarah closed the refrigerator door, looking concerned. "Everything all right, love?"

"Not quite," Cora replied with a tense sigh.

Sarah immediately dropped what she was doing and brought Cora over to the sofa to sit.

"What's wrong, Cora? Tell me."

Cora looked into Sarah's large, sincere eyes and began to feel herself growing more and more anxious. She drew in a ragged breath. "Two days ago, I found out that…" She was getting choked up. Cora stopped herself, knowing that this was the absolute worst time to cry.

"Yes?" Sarah looked up at Cora's face, her expression full of apprehension and worry.

"Robert, he…he's been sleeping with our maid."

Sarah didn't speak for a moment, her mouth open in shock. "_Bloody hell_," she said softly. "Cora, I'm so sorry. I…"

"No, no," Cora shook her head insistently. "That's…that's not it."

Sarah gazed at her in confusion, her brow furrowed pensively.

Cora began to talk quickly. "You'd think that I'd be upset, but I…I wasn't. I was surprised by how little I care."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked under her breath.

Cora reached out to hold Sarah's hand, and she could feel heat emanating from their intertwined fingers. "I mean that…I fell out of love with him a long time ago, and I just…"

The air around them was thick, and Cora's head was spinning. She didn't want to talk anymore. She scooted in closer to the other woman, lifting her other trembling hand to cup the principal's cheek. Cora felt bolder than she ever had. This could be the biggest mistake in her life, but nothing would stop her now. She had no idea whether Sarah felt the same. She was risking everything.

Sarah's eyes fluttered for a moment and she swallowed nervously. Cora noticed a faint blush creeping down the other woman's neck and continuing through the top of her white blouse. Their eyes locked for a long moment and they breathed heavily, their faces hovering mere inches apart. Cora tentatively closed the space between them, enchanted when Sarah's soft, warm lips met her own and began to move slowly against them. The spark traveling through their kiss was more thrilling than anything Cora could have imagined.

Cora tangled her fingers in Sarah's hair as their kiss grew deeper, inhaling the other woman's clean vanilla scent and shyly running the tip of her tongue across Sarah's closed mouth. She didn't know how far she could take this. She whimpered in delightful surprise when Sarah opened her lips and thrust her tongue against Cora's, grabbing Cora's waist and pushing her down beneath her until Cora was practically lying on her back. Sarah pressed her into the sofa, devouring her in a long, searing kiss that sent Cora's heart beating wildly. She clawed helplessly at Sarah's blouse, trying to undo the buttons.

Suddenly, Sarah broke their kiss and moved away. Cora opened her eyes and sat up, feeling disoriented. "Sarah?"

Sarah sat on the very edge of the sofa, her face buried in her hands. She looked up at Cora with troubled eyes. "I can't," she whispered. "I can't do this."

Cora felt her heart sink at the words. "You mean you don't want…"

Sarah began to re-clasp the top buttons of her blouse and said, "I _do_ Cora. God, if you only knew."

Cora leaned into her again, trying to touch her, but was hurt when Sarah flinched and backed even farther away from her. "Then what is it? Why can't we? I really like you, Sarah."

Sarah exhaled heavily and smoothed her wrinkled trousers. "Cora, you're married. I want you more than you could ever know, but I promised myself I wouldn't do this again."

Cora was not expecting to hear that. "_Again_?" she asked, her temper beginning to rise. "What do you mean _again_?"

Sarah clearly did not appreciate being questioned, and she scowled as she replied, "Extramarital lesbian affairs never end well. I should know."

Cora did not know what to say. She glared at Sarah, feeling upset and confused. "You mean you've done this _before_?"

Sarah covered her eyes with her hand, groaning in frustration. "Cora, as long as you're married, I won't do this. I want a real relationship for once – the kind of love you don't have to hide from everyone."

"And what makes you think I'd want to hide…this…us?"

"Well, wouldn't you?" Sarah asked plainly.

Cora glared at her in anger, but she knew that Sarah was right. She'd never even considered making her feelings known past the walls of this tiny house.

"I understand, I do," Sarah said solemnly. "We have reputations and images to maintain, me and you alike. The last thing anyone wants is to see the happily married Mrs. Crawley having it off with the female school principal. It's the kind of scandal that could destroy a person."

Cora was seething at Sarah's nonchalant assumptions. "No, I don't think you _do _understand, O'Brien." She rose from her seat and hurried to grab her purse and coat. Before Sarah could even move, Cora ran out of the front door, slamming it behind her. She struggled to start her car, tears clouding her vision as she pulled out of Sarah's driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sooo...this is turning out way more M than I thought, so I changed the rating. _

_xoxo,_

_Morgana_

**Chapter 4**

Sarah tried her best to concentrate on the budget sheets, but she kept losing her focus. By this point she was just writing scribbles.

If Sarah was honest with herself, she'd known that she'd get up to _some _kind of trouble after moving to the states, but never in a million years had she thought that Cora Crawley would kiss her. She hadn't been expecting them to become friends either, but that had happened too.

Cora lived a different life from Sarah. The first time Sarah had been invited into Cora's home, she'd felt so small and worthless. The woman lived in what Sarah could only describe as a twenty-first-century palace. They had endless guest bedrooms, a gym with a pool, three horses, a billiard room, priceless artwork, multiple studies, a library, bedrooms with walk-in closets, a colossal dining room, a bloody _ballroom_, a cook, a maid (even if she _was _a tart), and a butler. They even had a conservatory and a gardener who tended to the plants. She'd almost laughed when she realized that the Crawleys lived in a full-scale game of "Clue." It was like one of those upstairs-downstairs period dramas, and Sarah was sure that one hundred years ago, she herself would most definitely have been downstairs. Cora, of course, had been kind and humble, but it didn't change the fact that Sarah had no place in the happy ending to Cora's fairytale. Even so, Sarah was not so sure of Cora's happy ending now. Robert had seemed nice enough. Sarah abhorred what he'd done, but she knew deep down that she was guilty of the same crime.

Sarah still kept her photos of Andrew out on the mantle – she just couldn't bring herself to stuff them away in a box like she had everything else. He was a good man. He'd forgiven her for breaking the biggest promise she'd ever made, for lying to him all those years about who she really was and what she really wanted. After the divorce papers had been signed, Andrew had taken her out for one last nice dinner together. Sarah didn't deserve him, just like she didn't deserve Cora.

She jumped and dropped her pen, startled by a loud thumping on her office door. Before she even had the chance to open it, Cora stormed in and banged the door shut behind her. They stood there for a moment, neither one moving, Cora's hands clenched into fists. Her icy eyes pierced Sarah to the core. Sarah backed away and held onto her desk, feeling her knees buckle.

"I know what kind of woman you think I am," Cora said, fuming.

"What?" Sarah could barely speak.

"I've been thinking about it. You think I'm the kind of woman who's perfectly content to fabricate a false persona just so the world will think highly of her. _You _think I'm the kind of woman who would stand there next to her politician husband and listen to him give a speech about how he _fucked_ some _prostitute_ but didn't mean it!" Cora was shouting now, her entire body shaking. It was not rage, but something else. "_You _think I'm the kind of woman who would make out with the school principal just to have a good time and nothing else. _You _think I'm the kind of woman who would happily do whatever it takes to continue living a comfortable, privileged life!"

"Cora…I…"

"No. Let me finish," she said sharply. "Just so you know, I left him. I had already done it yesterday, but you just _assumed _I wouldn't. I was trying to tell you that. And now I'm living by myself in a tiny apartment, and I _love _it, because it's _mine_. No one else knows but you, because I thought I'd tell you first. You didn't even give me the chance." Cora was starting to cry and her voice cracked as she tried to hold herself together. "This whole thing is new to me, and sure, I didn't want the world to know right away, especially since you're my _boss_, but I never was interested in just 'having it off' with you, Sarah. I want to be with you. I want to try this, but if you just think I'm a superficial housewife, then I don't know why you'd even bother with me in the first place. Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?"

"Oh no, Cora, no," Sarah whispered, still in disbelief at what she'd heard. She rushed over to Cora and held her hands in her own. "I don't think that, love. I just…I never thought you would ever want _me_. You've got this whole remarkable life that I just couldn't see myself being a part of. I've been besotted with you ever since the first time I saw you."

"Really?" Cora looked down at her and sniffed uncertainly. "I thought…"

"What did you think?" Sarah searched her eyes, feeling a stab of pain at Cora's obvious misunderstanding.

"I thought you didn't like me at first."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh as she pulled Cora into her arms and hugged her. "Believe, me, it was a lot more than just _liking _you. Cora, every time I see you I feel nervous and insecure, and I just…I'm not suave like you, you know? I try my best, but…"

Cora laughed too, snuggling in closer to Sarah and swaying ever so gently in her arms.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Sarah ran her fingers through Cora's short hair, breaking away slightly from their embrace to place light kisses on Cora's cheek. Sarah was intoxicated by Cora's scent, leaning in as closely as she could to burrow her nose in the cool place where Cora's hair met her neck. She could feel Cora shiver and sigh in response.

Suddenly, Sarah felt Cora grip her waist, and the next thing she knew, she was being pushed backwards against her own desk, Cora's lips pressed frantically against her own. In the midst of their desperate, passionate kisses, Cora grabbed Sarah's bottom and lifted her onto her desk, brushing the papers and pens onto the floor.

Sarah could barely think or breathe, with Cora's divine, red lips very nearly attacking her own. Cora broke away for one second to kick off her heels and say with a smirk,

"There. Now we're the same height."

She greedily reclaimed Sarah's lips, running her hands over Sarah's chest and roughly grabbing her breast through her suit jacket. Sarah pulled Cora as close to her as she could, gripping her back tightly and moaning with desire as Cora's hands slipped under her skirt and pushed her thighs apart. Sarah wrapped her legs firmly around Cora and un-tucked her blouse.

Sarah had Cora's blouse pulled halfway over her head when the bell rang. They both froze, realizing that Cora would have to return to her classroom to teach.

"Goddammit." Cora rested her head on Sarah's shoulder for a moment.

"You've got to go, love."

"I know."

Sarah pushed Cora back and hopped off her desk, helping her to tuck in her shirt, put her shoes back on, and smooth her hair. She reached out to wipe a bit of stray lipstick from Cora's chin.

"There. All ready."

Cora grabbed Sarah's hand and squeezed it. "I'll see you tonight. I haven't forgotten about your party."

"Yeah, see you then." Sarah watched Cora hold her head up and walk out of the room like a real pro. Sarah looked down at her own disheveled clothing and chuckled, her heart swelling like a balloon.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't know what happened (I'm guessing it has to do with the Teacher AU…), but this story has turned into the most M-rated thing I've ever written. From this point on, consider yourself warned! Hope you like it :-)_

_xoxo,_

_Morgana_

**Chapter 5**

The party was torture. After seeing the fire that had filled Cora's eyes that afternoon, Sarah just couldn't understand the way she bounced back to her perky, cordial self. Sarah was in awe of the way Cora could work the room just by fluttering her eyelashes and saying the sweetest things to the worst people. By the end of the evening, even Bill Greenwood seemed to be enjoying himself and complimented Sarah on the bread she'd made. It didn't matter to Sarah – he would still get what was coming his way. She'd been doing some research into his files. If she didn't worry so much about hurting Cora, she would have started the war months ago, for she had plenty of ammunition.

"So I'm guessing there's no _Mr. _O'Brien then?" Deirdre Hartman - the school's computer teacher - waved her martini in the air and grinned teasingly at Sarah. Most of the guests had left by then, and just about five teachers remained, eating dessert around the coffee table. Sarah thought now was as good a time as ever to be honest with them.

"No. I'm gay," Sarah said tersely.

"I _knew _it!" Deirdre clapped. Did you hear that, Linda? Principal O'Brien's a _lesbian_. You owe me twenty bucks."

"What?" Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had they really been betting on her?

Linda d'Antonio, the school nurse, turned away from her conversation with the history teacher and shouted, "Get out! Really?" She flapped her heavily manicured hands at Sarah, scrunching her face and explaining, "You see, _I _thought you weren't. You're _too_ gorgeous, sweetheart! I didn't know lesbians even wore skirts the way you do, and your hair is long!"

Sarah wanted to roll her eyes. These stupid, drunk women had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yeah, but then _I _said," Mrs. Hartman continued, fluffing her blonde bouffant and hiccupping, "You wear _all _those pantsuits all the time. And what about the fingernail thing? Is that true? Because yours_ are_ filed down…." The two of them giggled like teenagers and Sarah quickly buried her hands in her pockets.

Sarah should have been more offended by it all, but instead she just felt giddy. She caught Cora's eye from across the room and they both had to cover their mouths. She broke into a laugh and tried to pretend she was coughing.

"Oh no, Honey," Mrs. d'Antonio said in concern. "Do you want some water? I'll get you some water."

Sarah sighed in relief once they had all left. She collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table across from Cora.

"Well, I'd say that went well, wouldn't you?" Cora crossed her arms and leaned back, gazing at Sarah with a look of triumph in her eyes.

She was just the most heavenly thing Sarah had ever seen, her cheeks glowing marvelously from the wine and her bright eyes sparkling like diamonds against the queenly purple dress she wore. Sarah was nearly stupefied at the sight of her. She hadn't had a chance to have a proper look at her all night. They had both been so busy. She knew she should say thank you, since so much of the party's success had been Cora's doing. Only one thing was coming to her mind in this moment.

* * *

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Sarah whispered, her eyes wide in amazement.

Cora's pulse raced and she blushed, pursing her lips at Sarah's words. She hadn't been expecting to hear that. No one had called her beautiful in a very long time, and no one had _ever_ said those exact words to her.

"Thank you."

"Sorry." Sarah shook her head and hurried to clear some of the plates away. "That was…too forward."

"Sarah," Cora jumped up and followed her over to the sink. "Sarah, that wasn't too forward. I'm in love with you. I love you."

Sarah seemed taken aback by her words.

"I do. I just…thought you should know that." Cora hung her head sheepishly and muttered, "How's _that _for forward?"

Sarah suddenly pushed Cora against the sink and kissed her with more fervor than she'd ever kissed anyone with in her life. She sucked and nipped at Cora's neck, holding the older woman's hands down against the countertop as she made a trail of kisses from Cora's damp lips down to the tops of her breasts. Cora gasped, and Sarah mumbled against her chest,

"How's _this _for forward?"

Cora fixed her eyes on Sarah, taking heavy breaths and aching for more of her touch.

"And I love you too, by the way," Sarah said, standing up straight with a wide smile. Cora wanted her. She wanted to be in her bed with her. They had waited for so long, for too long.

She grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her across the house.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked, amused.

"Your bedroom."

Cora couldn't find it. She grew annoyed at her inability to locate the damn room, desire growing within her more and more every second. She heard Sarah laughing behind her as she opened and closed the door to a cleaning closet.

"You might want to try the next door to the left, Cora."

Cora tugged Sarah into her room, walking backwards quickly until the backs of Cora's knees hit the bed and she sat down. She pulled Sarah toward her by the hips, submerging her hands in Sarah's pockets. As she leaned in to undo the zipper on Sarah's trousers, Cora felt a nervous fluttering inside of her at the thought of what they were about to do. She'd never had sex with a woman before, and she hoped she was doing it right.

Cora lifted Sarah's blouse just enough to kiss her stomach while she pulled down her trousers, running her hands over Sarah's legs and buttocks and removing her shoes and socks. She felt Sarah ruffling her hair, and she looked up to see the principal smiling down at her with utter devotion. Cora maintained her sensual stare, watching Sarah's face intently as she twisted her finger in the side of her underwear and slowly dragged part of it down over her hipbone.

She was interrupted when Sarah grabbed Cora's forearms and crawled up toward the pillows, bringing Cora with her. Cora soon found herself trapped beneath the younger woman. She squirmed impatiently, wanting to further divest Sarah of her clothing.

Sarah held Cora's wrists down on either side of her and shook her head with a wicked look in her eye. She sat up for a moment to throw off her suit jacket and leaned down to whisper breathily in Cora's ear, "I want this dress off you right now."

Cora shuddered and closed her eyes, unbelievably aroused by it all. She nodded and tried her pull it over her head as fast as she could. She was relieved when she felt Sarah's hands on either side of her body, unbuttoning the dress and guiding it upwards. Sarah pulled it off, folded it, and laid it on the other side of the bed. She also unclasped her necklace and set it down on the side table. Cora laughed at the care Sarah was taking, remarking,

"Even now, you're a neat freak."

Sarah straddled Cora and leaned down to kiss her deeply, forcefully yanking her bra straps down over her arms. Cora arched her back, feeling Sarah's cool hands slipping over her breasts and pinching her hardened nipples. She whimpered as Sarah suckled on her earlobe and said in a seductive voice,

"I can be messy when I want to."

Cora frantically reached for Sarah's blouse, bending up to catch her soft lips with her own. Cora fiddled with the buttons until she had it off and then reached behind Sarah's back. She undid the clasps gently and allowed the black, lacy material to fall into her hands. She wasn't neat and tidy like Sarah. She threw the garment across the room, earning her a jokingly appalled gasp from her lover. Cora propped herself up on the pillows and admired Sarah's voluptuous body, brushing her trembling hands over Sarah's heavy breasts and full hips. She could feel the heat of desire growing between her thighs at the sight of her.

"_God_, Sarah," Cora said breathlessly. "You are so sexy."

Sarah turned crimson at Cora's compliment, and Cora was only more enchanted by her beautiful, blushing lover. Cora rose until Sarah was nearly sitting in her lap, and she took one of Sarah's flushed nipples into her mouth, clutching at her back as tightly as she could. Cora lavished attention onto every part of Sarah's upper body and pulled off her underwear completely, so very turned on at the sight of Sarah with her head thrown back in abandon, quiet little moans escaping her mouth.

* * *

This couldn't be real. Sarah had never felt anything so wonderful in her entire life. She'd known the touch of a woman, but this was different. These were Cora's delicate hands fondling her, _Cora's _cherry lips caressing her. She lost herself in the moment, very nearly reaching her climax right then and there. In a brief moment of clarity, she pushed Cora back down again, happy to hear her adorable, startled squeak.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Sarah growled as she ravenously assailed Cora's lips in another storm of kisses. She abruptly reached down and tore at Cora's nylons, hearing them rip as she pulled them down her legs.

"Oops," Sarah said indifferently. She had an almost evil gleam in her eye and was not one bit sorry.

She could feel Cora's body shaking with laughter as she kissed her way down her impossibly long legs.

"Your shoes!" Sarah exclaimed. "We can't have _these _on still…" Sarah peeled off Cora's stilettos and set them on the floor, making a mental note to leave them on another time – but for now, what Sarah wanted more than anything was intimate skin-to-skin contact.

She made her way back up to Cora's lips, kissing her softly and holding her head in her hands. She stroked Cora's cheek with her thumb.

"I love you so much," she said in a more serious voice.

Cora's eyes lit up and she reached up to cup Sarah's face. "I love _you_."

Sarah slowly removed Cora's bra and panties, massaging the insides of Cora's thighs as she gently drew them apart. She felt herself grow tense with lust at the sound of her lover's labored breathing. She felt an overwhelming urge to give Cora what she wanted, but Sarah knew better than to surrender just yet.

"_Please_, Sarah," she groaned.

Sarah chuckled and dragged her lips down Cora's shaking body. She stroked Cora's smooth bottom as she pulled her in closer and nipped at the soft skin on her upper legs. She could feel and taste Cora's moisture in her mouth, finally giving in and running her fingers through her warm, wet folds. She felt the other woman's hips buck in response and she smiled into her thigh, eventually pressing her tongue against her clit and pushing two fingers inside of her. She tasted wonderful, and Sarah couldn't help but suck harder and harder until Cora came with a throaty cry, her entire body pulsating in spasms. Sarah moved back up to kiss her again and rubbed the sensitive spot between her legs with even more pressure as Cora rode out the last waves of her orgasm. Cora was stunning, out of breath and flushed with pleasure.

* * *

Cora could barely breathe, her heart racing and Sarah's nimble hands still pressing against her. It was all so overwhelmingly erotic – the weight of Sarah's breasts against her own chest, the taste of herself on Sarah's lips, the warmth of another body covering hers entirely.

Sarah eventually lay down beside Cora, squeezing her hand and watching her closely as she came down from her high. Once Cora could see straight again, she immediately shuffled close to Sarah and wrapped her arms around her, her chest pressed against her lover's back. She brushed Sarah's hair aside and planted a tender kiss on the back of her neck. She began to trace the outline of Sarah's hip, but stopped mid-way.

Cora hugged her and whispered nervously, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Sarah turned her head around to give her a quick kiss and said teasingly, "Well, it's a good thing I can help you with that. I've heard I'm a good teacher, maybe even good enough to be a principal."

Cora's giggles soon turned into lust-filled sighs as Sarah took her hand and guided it forward. She instructively placed the tips of Cora's fingers on the swollen nub between her legs, and Cora instinctively began to stroke them back and forth, enraptured by her lover's deep, rasping cries as she increased her speed. She threw one leg over Sarah's quivering form, leaning in to suck and bite her neck. She knew she'd leave a mark, but she didn't care. Sarah's hair would cover it.

Sarah sobbed loudly into her pillow, and Cora knew she was close. She decided to be bold and flipped her lover over onto her back. She kneeled down between her legs and instantly latched her hot mouth onto Sarah's center, reaching up to hold her waist in place. Sarah shattered within seconds, unable to suppress her desperate moans. She rocked against Cora's lips and hands, threading her fingers into the older woman's hair and pulling on it ever so slightly.

She was a glorious sight to behold, her curvaceous, heaving body splayed out before Cora and her contented sighs escaping through her moistened, parted lips. Cora sat on her knees, basking in the glow of Sarah. She knew in that moment that she would never love another person in the same way, and it scared her. This was it for Cora. She knew it.

_This story is not done yet! We've still got a little farther to go. _

_xoxo,_

_Morgana_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The roaring thunder woke Cora before dawn. She made a startled cry and sat up in the darkness, disoriented by the strange bedroom and the pounding rain on the ceiling. Before she could remember where she was, she felt the bed move beside her.

"Cora?" muttered a raspy, groggy voice.

"_Sarah_," she whispered in relief. She was safe.

"What's wrong? Come here, love." Sarah pulled her back down into the blankets, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

Cora sighed contentedly, nestling as close to Sarah as she could get. "The thunder woke me."

"Thunder?"

It hit again, and the windows glowed with lightning.

"Ooh!" Sarah exclaimed quietly, also surprised by the noise. She hugged Cora even closer, brushing her tousled hair out of her face.

They stayed perfectly still for a long while, simply watching one another's faces in the dark room.

"We should try and sleep. We didn't get hardly any."

Cora responded with a muted laugh. "I wonder whose fault _that _was…"

Sarah giggled softly and placed feather-light kisses along Cora's jaw. "Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?"

"Not really."

"Good. We can sleep late."

Cora watched Sarah drift back into slumber, astounded by how much of an effect one person could have on her. Cora had always been able make herself seem interested in other people, but the truth was that she was bored by nearly everyone she knew. Never had she expected to be so enraptured. She'd never until now understood the silly notion of yearning to watch someone sleep, of wanting to spend every second with someone. No one had occupied her thoughts in the same way that Sarah O'Brien did. In the past weeks, Sarah had crossed her mind so often in the oddest ways. If Cora saw a movie, she'd wonder what Sarah would have to say about it. If she heard a funny joke, she'd be dying to tell it to Sarah just to hear her hearty laugh. If she made dinner, she'd wish Sarah were there to eat it with her. Saying goodbye to Sarah at the end of the day had always felt to Cora like removing a warm coat and walking into the snow. Sarah was a part of her now, and Cora couldn't bear the idea of being without her.

When she woke in the morning, Sarah was gone. Cora frantically searched the room, calling her name.

"I'm in the kitchen! I'll be in in a minute."

Sarah entered the room carrying a tray of eggs, toast, juice, tea, fruit, and a tiny vase with a red rose.

"Thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed to say thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Cora was touched, but puzzled.

"Well, for everything, but especially for helping me with the dinner party."

"Aw Sarah," Cora purred as Sarah set the tray down in front of her. "You're certainly welcome, but you didn't have to go to all _this _trouble! I'm not a countess, you know."

Sarah unfolded the napkin and smoothed it onto Cora's lap. "As long as we're together, I get to do as many nice things for you as I want, and you can't stop me."

"Well, thank you," Cora said with an admiring smile. She took hold of Sarah's hand and asked self-consciously, "Could you pass me my bra?" It was lying on the table next to Sarah.

Sarah chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, whispering sensually, "So modest all of the sudden."

"_Please_?" Cora begged, motioning to Sarah's nightgown. "_You're _dressed!"

"Oh all right," Sarah acquiesced.

* * *

For the first time in her entire life, Sarah had awoken feeling truly content. She watched Cora try to dress herself, smiling at her gentle movements. Sarah had never known someone so perfect – so kind, so genuine, so lovely, so very sweet. Every one of Sarah's past loves had involved her waking up next to disappointment. She'd been disappointed with Andrew for the one thing he couldn't change. She'd been disappointed with Vera for endless reasons, but Sarah had always hated how Vera would leave for work at dawn then fall out of contact for days, leaving Sarah lonely and depressed. Having Cora in her home - in her bed - felt like she'd tamed some sort of mystical pixie, and Sarah was constantly afraid of spooking her. Everything about Cora was beautiful. Her laugh sounded like twinkling bells, and she made Sarah feel young again. She made Sarah want to do things for her all the time, to give her things - cards and flowers and jewels and sweets. Sarah knew it was silly, but wasn't love always a silly thing?

Suddenly Cora's phone went off and Sarah brought that to her too. Cora texted quickly, a pained expression on her face.

"Who is it, love?"

"Mary," she sighed heavily. "She found out about Robert and me yesterday, and she's having a very difficult time with it."

Sarah hated seeing her so upset. "I'm so sorry, Cora."

"No, don't be sorry," Cora said miserably, throwing the phone aside to start her breakfast. "I suppose you'll have to meet her someday soon. Fair warning - she'll probably despise you for no good reason."

Sarah didn't care one bit. If Cora loved her children, Sarah would try to love them too. Besides that, there was no reason for her to give a single thought to any other person on the planet. "I don't mind. I enjoyed meeting Sybil, and I'm sure Mary's lovely too."

Cora laughed sharply. "Sybil is unique. She's kind to everyone. Mary is…difficult at times, and Edith can be a handful too."

"Oh, I'm not worried one bit, especially not about Edith," Sarah assured her. "I was a middle child myself. I know all about it. I have a feeling we'll get on just fine, her and me."

Cora's eyes began to glisten, on the verge of happy tears. "I love you so very much, Sarah O'Brien."

* * *

Sarah jumped up onto Cora's desk, sliding beside her and handing her the second cup of coffee.

"I got it with two sugars and one crème, the way you like."

"Thank you, darling." Cora took the cup from her and opened the bag. "How many bagels did you buy? Goodness, Sarah!"

Sarah blushed and said, "I didn't know what you wanted, so I bought a few kinds."

"You're so thoughtful," Cora grinned appreciatively as she leaned in to give Sarah a peck on the cheek.

As they sat side-by-side, swinging their legs and sipping their coffee, Cora said quietly,

"They've found out, you know – the other teachers."

"I know," Sarah grumbled. "I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly fine," Cora assured her. "It's time they knew anyway. It's just a shame that some of the more unpleasant teachers had to find out so soon…Bill…"

Sarah shrugged and said with a devious grin, "Bill can go to hell. If I get one peep out of him, he's done for. He knows that. We had a little chat yesterday. He's been embezzling money from the school athletic funds – not a lot, but enough for me to scare the pants off him. He won't be bothering us any time soon."

Cora should have been more shocked at Sarah's ruthless blackmailing, but all she could do was giggle.

"Sorry. I'm trying to be more sympathetic and forgiving like you, I really am," Sarah said earnestly.

Cora wrapped her arm around her lover's waist and replied, "Don't try to be anything different than what you are. You just keep being Sarah, because that's who I fell in love with."

* * *

_And that's all, folks! I hope you've enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry it got so M-rated…_

_Anyway, I think this is the last fic I'll be writing for a while. I had a lot of ideas ruminating in my head for a long time, hence the large amount of material I put up in such a short time span. Unless I'm inspired by a genius idea or get an amazing and irresistible prompt, I'm putting away my writer's pen for now._

_Thank you to the Corah fandom for being so welcoming and talented. I look forward to reading a lot more from all of you!_

_Morgana's throwing her magic wand and her newts back into the cauldron for a while…_

_xoxo_


End file.
